


Grittney, Streaming and Nathan MacKinnons badly concealed daddy kink.

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [27]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, bdsm light, chat fic, real world events referenced, references to daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: References:Tyler's surgeryNate calling Sid "Dad" on his streamGrittneyTHE NEWLY ELECTED CHIEF OF DOGS WHO ARE SUCH GOOD BOYS :DHenrik Lundqvists massive cock (this was referenced in someone's autobiography, I can't remember who. The point is, it's real)Recent photos of wayne gretzky where he suddenly looks LOADS youngerClips of Nolan Patrick on The Bo Show
Relationships: : Sidney Crosby/Nathan Mackinnon, Auston Matthews/Frederik Andersen, Claude Giroux/Danny Briere, Connor McDavid/Leon Draisaitl, Dylan Strome/Alex DeBrincat, Eddie Lack/Robert Luongo, Jeff Carter/Mike Richards, Matthew Tkachuk/Everyone, Michael Latta/Tom Wilson, Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick, cale makar/carter hart
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 27
Kudos: 134





	1. The Group Chat

Marns:

| 

@Nate COD COD COD COD COD  
  
---|---  
  
EJ:

| 

I’m with Marns, come play COD, stop being such a loser  
  
Marns:

| 

Omg  
  
Marns:

| 

You heard it here first, Nate calls @sid daddy  
  
Nate:

| 

THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT  
  
Sid:

| 

Look, if he’s saying he sees me as his “dad” that means people are less likely to suspect we’re dating  
  
Cale:

| 

Oh for sure, that’s worked out really well for Rinne/Saaros  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Is that for real though? Do we know?  
  
Claude:

| 

No clue… @Lack?  
  
Lack:

| 

HOW WOULD I KNOW? They’re FINS  
  
Claude:

| 

I assumed you had some super secret euro goalie chat  
  
Claude:

| 

Where you all suck lundqvist’s dick  
  
Lack:

| 

God, I wish…  
  
| 

…  
  
Marns:

| 

Did we just manage to collectively have a moment of silence for Lunqvist’s cock?  
  
Howdy:

| 

It’s a fucking work of art  
  
Howdy:

| 

It DESERVES a moment of silence ok?  
  
EJ:

| 

I just don’t think it’s fair how willy has gone from having one ridiculously hot goalie to another ridiculously hot goalie  
  
Willy:

| 

:D  
  
Cale:

| 

How come YOU can say that, but if I said it, I’d be accused of having a goalie fetish  
  
EJ:

| 

Cale, bb, I can say stuff like that because I DON’T have a goalie fetish  
  
Cale:

| 

NEITHER DO I  
  
Cartsy:

| 

It is very selfish of you, share the goalie love Willy.  
  
Matts:

| 

Idk, I’m quite happy with our current goalie 😉  
  
Marns:

| 

Sap  
  
Matts:

| 

He’s hot and you know it  
  
Marns:

| 

Never said he wasn’t :P  
  
Josty:

| 

I’m amazed how Cale hasn’t weighed in with the fact that all goalies are automatically cute  
  
Cale:

| 

Because that blatantly isn’t true  
  
Cale:

| 

I just said it’s easier for a goalie to be sexy  
  
Cale:

| 

Not the same fucking thing  
  
Sid:

| 

To be fair to cale….  
  
Sid:

| 

I do kind of get his point.  
  
Lu:

| 

:O  
  
Lu:

| 

I had always thought your thing for Marc-Andre was part of your French-Canadian fetish  
  
Lu:

| 

But maybe it’s part of your goalie fetish  
  
Sid:

| 

For the last time, I don’t have a French-Canadian fetish  
  
Danny:

| 

Evidence says otherwise  
  
Carter:

| 

Wait, but you’re ok with them saying you have a thing for MAF?  
  
Sid:

| 

*shrug* Flower’s fucking hot. I can recognise that.  
  
Carter:

| 

Is he queer, I know he’s married, but he doesn’t act like a straight boy  
  
Sid:

| 

Lol. No, he’s not straight. He’s like, super in love with his wife though  
  
Danny:

| 

That goes for your entire team though  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Valid point, how do you cope when you are constantly surrounded by men who are madly in love with beautiful beautiful women  
  
TBeauts:

| 

And you have…  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Nathan Potato MacKinnon  
  
Nate:

| 

Fuck you tys :P  
  
Sid:

| 

Erm what?  
  
Sid:

| 

You mean how do I cope being in a relationship with the most beautiful man alive?  
  
Sid:

| 

Pretty well actually….  
  
Danny:

| 

I forgot Tyson wasn’t here for Sid’s pining over Nate phase  
  
Claude:

| 

All of his whining about how beautiful his rookie was  
  
Claude:

| 

“I can’t concentrate in training, he’s just too perfect”  
  
Cartsy:

| 

OMG and all the “how young IS too young???”  
  
Chucky:

| 

Purely out of curiosity, did you decide how young is too young?  
  
Cartsy:

| 

If you are in your 20s, you may thirst over anyone who has been drafted  
  
Cartsy:

| 

If you are 30-40 please only thirst over the over 21s  
  
Richy:

| 

I honestly can’t remember HOW we worked out that rule  
  
Richy:

| 

But it seemed to make sense at the time  
  
Danny:

| 

And Sid and I bonded over terrible not subtle rookies  
  
Nate:

| 

I wasn’t THAT bad was I?  
  
Sid:

| 

“Oh Sid, we don’t HAVE to train with our tops on do we?”  
  
Sid:

| 

“Oh Sid, Andy said my traps were looking a little tight, would you check that for me?”  
  
Sid:

| 

“Oh Sid, I can’t get the positioning of my leg right for this stretch, maybe if you got both your hands on my thigh it might help”  
  
EJ:

| 

BWA HA H AHA HA HA HA HA  
  
EJ:

| 

I MISS rookie Nate  
  
EJ:

| 

You were so damn thirsty  
  
Teeks:

| 

Ok, hold on @Segsy  
  
Teeks:

| 

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ON YOUR LEG???!?!?!?!?!??!  
  
Segsy:

| 

Ohhhh, it’s the thing for moving my leg for me  
  
Teeks:

| 

It looks like some kind of medieval torture device  
  
Segsy:

| 

It actually feels so damn good, like my hammies have been so fucking tight because I can’t move properly  
  
Segsy:

| 

And now it’s stretching me out and I love it  
  
Segsy:

| 

That being said. Omg am I bored.  
  
Marns:

| 

MULTI TEAM STREAMING  
  
Marns:

| 

We should all do COD streaming  
  
Segsy:

| 

I don’t want to stream  
  
Segsy:

| 

I feel haggard right now, not sexy  
  
TBeats:

| 

Disagree, saw your insta, curls are looking cute segs 😉  
  
Chucky:

| 

You’re hot Segs 😉  
  
Kaner:

| 

QUICK, EVERYONE THIRST OVER SEGGY TIME  
  
Kaner:

| 

😍😍😍😍😍😍  
  
EJ:

| 

No word of a lie…. Stud muffin  
  
Segsy:

| 

You guys 😘  
  
Segsy:

| 

Honestly, I’ve been just reading shit and catching up with the chat the past few days  
  
Richy:

| 

Shit looking good for the leg though?  
  
Segsy:

| 

Docs are pleased. I mean, it’s scary af to not be able to use it  
  
Segsy:

| 

Like I go to stand up all the fucking time and then I remember, oh yeah, no.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I mean… if you’re in need of entertainment…  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Can we go back to the fact that Nate calls Sid daddy because he always tells him what to do  
  
Nate:

| 

I SAID DAD NOT DADDY  
  
Hartsy:

| 

And the fact you said in one of your other streams that adrenaline always makes you zone out which is why you don’t fight anymore…  
  
Nate:

| 

Ok, but how are those two things even linked?  
  
Sharpy

| 

😂  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I KNEW I WASN’T ALONE IN THINKING IT  
  
Chucky:

| 

Tumblr agrees with you  
  
Chucky:

| 

Unless you want the entire world making some very specific assumptions about your sex life nate…  
  
Chucky:

| 

I’d drop the “Yes Sir” thing 😉  
  
Hartsy:

| 

😂😂😂😂😂  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Nate @sid: YesDadski?  
  
Nate:

| 

CALE…. COME GET YOUR BOY  
  
Nate:

| 

Before I throw him out of the chat  
  
TBeauts:

| 

You are NOT throwing him out of the chat  
  
TBeauts:

| 

This is GOLD  
  
Segsy:

| 

Most entertainment I’ve had since my surgery  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Sorry, are we not allowed to talk about your daddy kink?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

🤠  
  
Cale:

| 

(I’m still 100% in love with the fact that pricey face has replaced devil face emoji for you)  
  
Hartsy:

| 

😉  
  
EJ:

| 

I’m quite concerned that you even know what a daddy kink IS Hartsy  
  
EJ:

| 

What are you TEACHING your rookies @Claude @Danny  
  
Claude:

| 

Not that shit for sure!!!!!  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I’ve told you this EJ, it’s purely theoretical knowledge, there’s no practical application going on  
  
EJ:

| 

WHY DON’T I BELIEVE YOU WHEN YOU SAY THAT  
  
Hartsy:

| 

🤠  
  
Cale:

| 

😳😳😳  
  
Sid:

| 

I just don’t understand what’s happening anymore….  
  
Sid:

| 

Is this because I’m old?  
  
Willy:

| 

It’s because you’re vanilla…  
  
Sid:

| 

I’m vanilla?  
  
Sid:

| 

Is it bad that I don’t even know what that means?  
  
Chucky:

| 

😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
  
Chucky:

| 

It means you’re not into kinky shit  
  
Willy:

| 

In this specific instance, it means you’re not into BDSM  
  
Cale:

| 

But a lot of the stuff Nate is saying on his twitch streams implies that you kind of are  
  
Cale:

| 

Hence why it’s funny…  
  
Hartsy:

| 

It’s not funny if you explain the joke babes :P  
  
Segsy:

| 

@Cros, you know the great one yeah?  
  
Sid:

| 

Tangentially yes.  
  
Segsy:

| 

Has he had work done  
  
Segsy:

| 

Like… facially…  
  
Sid:

| 

I definitely don’t know him well enough to ask  
  
Segsy:

| 

He looks like he has  
  
Segsy:

| 

From photos, but idk if that could just be clever editing  
  
EJ:

| 

@Cale saw him this summer  
  
EJ:

| 

For getting his calder  
  
EJ:

| 

#prouddad  
  
Cale:

| 

I was too starstruck to notice a lot though :/  
  
Stromer:

| 

Has anyone else noticed that every time @Nate gets a trophy that @Sid doesn’t have…  
  
Stromer:

| 

Sid wins another Emmy  
  
Nate:

| 

😂😂😂😂😂  
  
Nate:

| 

Really?  
  
Stromer:

| 

He’s got an Emmy both for your Calder and your Lady Byng  
  
Nate:

| 

Bro I’m so proud of my Lady Byng  
  
Nate:

| 

Like, I think I must be the only guy who’s ever won it who’s proud of it  
  
Nate:

| 

But I legit am  
  
Sid:

| 

I feel like you’re the only Lady Byng winner who’s ever worked at it  
  
Sid:

| 

Like, the other people who’ve won it just won it by co-incidence  
  
Sid:

| 

You sat down and went “I’m gonna change my play style so I become the most fucking gentlemanly player there is”  
  
Sid:

| 

And you did  
  
TJost:

| 

Dawww, Sid is SO PROUD OF YOU NATHAN  
  
Sid:

| 

I am.  
  
Sid:

| 

Why is that weird?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

It’s not weird  
  
Hartsy:

| 

In fact… I feel you should go all out and tell him he’s a good boy  
  
Hartsy:

| 

For posterity…  
  
Sid:

| 

You’re rapidly losing status as my favourite flyer you know  
  
Teeks:

| 

DOES THAT MEAN I CAN GET PROMOTOED  
  
Sid:

| 

Nah, I’ll pick the quiet bitchy one  
  
Sid:

| 

I like that one 😉  
  
Tazer:

| 

You’re not having my rookie Crosby. He’s MINE  
  
Teeks:

| 

If only you could see how much he blushed when I read him that statement  
  
Teeks:

| 

BUT WE DON’T TALK ABOUT HIS ROSY CHEEKS  
  
Howdy:

| 

That cursed clip of Pats on The Bo Show has resurfaced btw  
  
Teeks:

| 

Which one? The one of him saying he has the biggest dick on our team (true)  
  
Teeks:

| 

Or the one of him saying I’m weirdly keen for team showers  
  
Claude:

| 

(Also true 😂😂😂 )  
  
Teeks:

| 

🙄 Thanks G, I am a NORMAL LEVEL OF KEEN FOR SHOWERS OK?  
  
Claude:

| 

Keep telling yourself that  
  
Howdy:

| 

Weirdly… both those clips  
  
Brinks:

| 

Guys, why haven’t we discussed the super important election news?  
  
Chucky:

| 

Erm…  
  
Brinks:

| 

THERE’S GOING TWO DOGS IN CHIEF IN THE WHITEHOUSE  
  
Brinks:

| 

😍🐶😍🐶😍  
  
Davo:

| 

FOR REAL?  
  
Brinks:

| 

Champ and Major, they’re both rescue dogs and THEY ARE SUCH GOOD BOYS  
  
Hartsy:

| 

… woah now, @Nate might get jealous, he’s the only dogg who’s allowed to be a good boy  
  
TBeauts:

| 

😂😂😂😂😂  
  
Davo:

| 

Ok, I just googled them though 😍  
  
Brinks:

| 

I KNOW  
  
Stromer:

| 

Kit showed Wrigley, Ralph and Burt the pictures and told them that Champ and Major were their presidents…  
  
Stromer:

| 

I of course pointed out that Wrigs is a good Canadian citizen, and thus Kenzie is his prime minister…  
  
Teeks:

| 

I hope you’ve all been offering up sacrifices to Gritty for what he did in the election btw  
  
Claude:

| 

FOR THE LAST TIME TRAVIS HE IS NOT AN ELDER GOD  
  
Teeks:

| 

Prove it…  
  
Danny:

| 

😂😂😂  
  
Danny:

| 

Have you seen Grittney?  
  
Teeks:

| 

Bro, I want to MARRY grittney  
  
Teeks:

| 

But I feel my main man Grits gets first dibs on that hot bod…  
  
Danny:

| 

😂 You worry me and entertain me so damn much TK  
  
Richy:

| 

It is SO nice that Claude has you on his team  
  
Richy:

| 

So nice for the rest of us that is :D  
  
Claude:

| 

I hate you all  
  
Teeks:

| 

YOU CAN’T HATE ME G!!!!  
  
Teeks:

| 

If you disown me, I’ll be an ORPHAN  
  
Hartsy:

| 

100% that is not how that works  
  
Teeks:

| 

ORPHANED  
  
Claude:

| 

I’m not disowning you TK  
  
Claude:

| 

*sigh*  
  
Teeks:

| 

I’m totally YOUR favourite flyer aren’t I?  
  
Claude:

| 

… no.


	2. 798

C8:

| 

Can you STOP telling EJ about our sex life…  
  
---|---  
  
C79:

| 

Ok, firstly, I am specifically not telling EJ about our sex life, I keep telling him I just know stuff from fic  
  
C79:

| 

And secondly…  
  
C79:

| 

Say please 😉  
  
C8:

| 

😳  
  
C8:

| 

Please stop giving them chirping material on me?  
  
C79:

| 

Sorry cutie 😉 I will.  
  
C8:

| 

Did you read the you/pricey vampire fic?  
  
C79:

| 

No, you know I don’t actually like reading stuff with me in  
  
C8:

| 

BUT PRICEY  
  
C8:

| 

AND BOTH OF YOU BEING VAMPIRES  
  
C8:

| 

AND HIM BEING YOUR VAMPIRE MENTOR  
  
C8:

| 

It was hot ok  
  
C79:

| 

I’m rereading “wait and see” where Sid collars nate to get around league rules  
  
C8:

| 

The one where Nate is the most good good boy ever?  
  
C79:

| 

Yep, only now whenever he’s being good I’m picturing him following it up with “Yessirski”  
  
C8:

| 

I am NEVER going to be able to hear him say the words “Yes Sir” without thinking that ever again  
  
C8:

| 

AND I DON’T KNOW IF YOU’VE NOTICED  
  
C8:

| 

BUT HE SAYS THAT A LOT  
  
C79:

| 

#sorrynotsorry  
  
C79:

| 

I just got to the bit where Nate calls sid “Bro” while he’s kneeling for him  
  
C79:

| 

PEAK NATE  
  
C8:

| 

What are we doing tonight?  
  
C79:

| 

Well in my house it’s missing Cale Makar hours  
  
C8:

| 

It’s always missing Cale Makar hours for you  
  
C79:

| 

Ooops…  
  
C79:

| 

You get all of your workouts done for today?  
  
C8:

| 

Of course!  
  
C79:

| 

Good boy 😊  
  
C8:

| 

😳  
  
C79:

| 

We should carry on with fixing the fact you haven’t seen supernatural  
  
C8:

| 

WE JUST FINISHED SEASON ONE CAN’T WE TAKE A BREAK?  
  
C79:

| 

Baby! No. You have 14 more seasons to get through to catch up with me  
  
C8:

| 

Ugh, fine, S2, Ep1, but I’m only doing this because I…  
  
C8:

| 

…You know  
  
C79:

| 

?  
  
C8:

| 

SHUT UP CARTER  
  
C8:

| 

😳😳😳😳😳  
  
C79:

| 

I’m not saying a word beautiful boy 😉


End file.
